The present invention relates to a tool for twisting a workpiece, such as wire, about itself to secure the workpiece to an overhead support member from which the workpiece is suspended. The tool can be operated by a user located a distance from the overhead support members, such that the user need not stand on a ladder or scaffolding to twist the workpiece, but may rather stand on the floor to accomplish same. The present invention also relates to a tool having a retainer for retaining collapsed poles within another pole. The retainer can be easily released to allow extension of the poles or locked to retain the poles in a collapsed position.
Tools used to perform the task of twisting a workpiece have existed for some time. One such tool is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,869 and is entitled xe2x80x9cTool For Wrapping Drop Wires For Suspended Grid Ceilingxe2x80x9d. This tool, however, is expensive to manufacture and can be difficult to use. Tools have also been used which allow a user to stand on the floor or ground to accomplish a task overhead without the use of a ladder or scaffolding. Many of these tools utilize extensible and retractable poles, such as those discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,849.
Problems with such extensible and retractable poles lie in the retaining of inner poles within the outer poles when the poles are collapsed within themselves. Such poles have the potential of the pole being extended unexpectedly by gravity while being carried, with such extension possibly resulting in a trip hazard or, at a minimum, a nuisance to the user.
One way in which this problem has been addressed is to provide a vinyl cap/hood or rubber stopper to address the problem. The cap/stopper approach, though, requires the hook/tool on the pole end, such as a twister hook of the present invention, to be removed before the cap/plug can be installed. If the cap/plug is separate, it can be easy to lose. Further, if the cap/plug is tethered to the poles, it can annoyingly be dangling in the line of sight of the user and/or can get caught on structure resulting in annoyance as well. Such caps/plugs can also be expensive to make as they are often molded. Caps/plugs can also be split, cut or torn in the field.
Therefore, a new tool used for twisting workpieces is desirable. A new tool for retaining poles which are collapsed within one another is also desirable. The present invention provides such a tool and the tool overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a tool having a hook member which can be attached to a pole member which is configured to allow a user to quickly and efficiently twist a first portion of a workpiece around a second portion of a workpiece to secure the portions of the workpiece together and to an overhead support member.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool which can be rotated either clockwise or counter-clockwise to twist a first portion of a workpiece around a second portion of a workpiece to secure the portions of the workpiece together and to an overhead support member.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hook member which is inexpensive to manufacture which can twist a first portion of a workpiece around a second portion of a workpiece to secure the portions of the workpiece together and to an overhead support member.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tool which is easy for a user to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tool having a pole member which is retractable to allow for easy storage of the tool, and which is extensible to allow the tool to reach heights normally only reached by a user standing on a ladder, scaffolding or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a retaining member for a pole member which is extensible and retractable which is compact and is out of the line of the user""s line of sight when the pole member is extended.
Another object of the invention is to provide a retaining member for a pole member which is extensible and retractable which is relatively inexpensive to make and no tooling dollars are required.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a retaining member for a pole member which is extensible and retractable which has no loose pieces which can get lost in the field.
Another object of the invention is to provide a retaining member for a pole member which is extensible and retractable which is durable such that it will not split, cut or tear.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a retaining member for a pole member which is extensible and retractable which does not require the hook/tool on the end of the pole member to be removed for the retaining member to be used.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention provides a tool which includes a hook member which is attached to an extendable and retractable pole member, and a retainer which can retain the pole member in a collapsed position. The hook member is used to twist a first portion of a workpiece around a second portion of a workpiece in order to secure the first portion to the second portion when the workpiece is hung from an overhead support member. The retainer retains an inner pole of the pole member within an outer pole of the pole member when the pole member is in a collapsed position.